HiT Children's Favourites
HiT Favourites are UK/AUS DVDs featuring a wide range of HiT Entertainment brands including Rubbadubbers. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Rubbadubbers. Top of the Tots Top of the Tots is a promotional DVD released by HiT and Tumble Tots in 2004. It features a second series episode of Rubbadubbers. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter * Bob the Builder - Scoops Shapes & Spud Mind His Manners, * Fireman Sam - Lost Cat * Rubbadubbers - Super Amelia * Kipper - The Visitor * Barney - Look What I Can Do! * The Hoobs - Chocolate * Angelina Ballerina - The Ballerina Rag Doll * The Wiggles - SS Feathersword * Pingu - Pingu's Birthday Ultimate Children's Favourites Ultimate Children's Favourites was released on 17 January 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. It features an third series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description Ultimate Children's Favourites brings you the very best line-up of children's programmes ever on one video. All your children's favourites are included from timeless classic brands such as Thomas & Friends, Pingu and Fireman Sam to best loved characters such as Bob the Builder, Barney, The Wiggles and Angelina Ballerina and many more. With a running time of two hours, this great value collection will entertain and educate all who see it for years to come.... Episodes * "The Wiggles" - "Dancing" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas to the Rescue * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina's Surprise" * "Bob the Builder" - "Molly's Fashion Show" * "Rubbadubbers" - Finbar's Important Part * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Admirer" * "Fireman Sam" - "Safe with Sam" * "Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" * "Barney and Friends" - "A New Friend" DVD Packs UK * Children's Favourites Triple Pack (2008) Funtastic Children's Favourites Funtastic Children's Favourites was released on July 25th, 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. It features an third series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description FUN-tastic Children's Favourites brings you the most fantastic line up of children's progammes! For the first time ever this bumper collection includes brand new Fireman Sam and Pingu, the much loved Thomas & Friends, Bob the Builder and a bounty of all your child's favourites. With a running time of 2 hours this veritable 'Funfest' is bound to keep your child grinning from ear to ear. Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Tuba * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina in the Wings" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Finishes the Job" * "Barney and Friends" - "Up, Down and Around" * "Kipper" - "The River Trip" * "Rubbadubbers" - Terence the Spy * "The Wiggles" - "Dressing Up" * "Bob the Builder" - "Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes" DVD Packs UK * Children's Favourites Triple Pack (2009) * Children's Favourites: Exclusive Bumper Double Pack Playtime Children's Favourites Playtime Children's Favourites was released on September 26th, 2005. It has a runtime of one hundred and fifteen minutes. It features an third series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description It's time to play with all your child's favourite characters in this awesome collection of fun packed stories. Sing along with The Wiggles, dance with Barney and laugh with Pingu. Including much loved favourites Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam and Thomas and Friends, this DVD promises the best playtime ever. With over 2 hours of fun this is a collection your child will want to play with again and again. It's time to play! Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Dinosaur" * "Fireman Sam" - "Bathtime for Dusty" * "The Hoobs" - "Floating" * Thomas and Friends - Squeak, Rattle and Roll * "The Wiggles" - "Play" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Wants to Fly" * "Barney and Friends" - "Let's Play Games" * "Bob the Builder" - "Lofty the Artist" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Angelina at the Fair" * "Rubbadubbers" - Copy Sploshy Happy Children's Favourites Happy Children's Favourites was released on 16 January 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and fourteen minutes. It features an second series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description Happy Children's Favourites brings you all your child's favourite characters in this brilliant collection of fun packed stories. With more than 2 hours of laughter and giggles this collection is bound to ensure they'll be happy and you'll know it! Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Firework Display * "Bob the Builder" - "Scoop has Some Fun" * "The Wiggles" - "Friends" * "Fireman Sam" - "Twist of Fate" * "Kipper" - "Kipper's Circus" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Fountain of Fun" * "Rubbadubbers" - Tubb's Cake Mistake * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Ballerina Ragdoll" * "Pingu" - "Pinga has Hiccups" DVD Packs UK * Children's Favourites Triple Pack (2009) Amazing Children's Favourites Amazing Children's Favourites was released on March 20th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and fourteen minutes. It features an third series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description All of your child's favourite characters are here in this amazing collection of fantastic stories. Make a wish with Thomas & Friends, let Pingu fly you to the moon, and see aliens and dragons with Fireman Sam and Bob the Builder plus much much more! This incredible bumper compilation will ensure your child has a truly AMAZING time. Episodes * "Pingu" - "Pingu's Moon Adventure" * Thomas and Friends - Henry and the Wishing Tree * "Kipper" - "Tiger's Rocket" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud the Dragon" * "Barney and Friends" - "Lets go for a Ride" * "Rubbadubbers" - Terence's Bubble Trouble * "Fireman Sam" - "Bug Eyed Boy from Venus" * "The Wiggles" - "Story Telling" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Legend of Big Paw" * "Fourways Farm" - Shadow Play Goofs * The episodes of Pingu, Thomas, Kipper, Rubbadubbers, Fireman Sam and The Wiggles are listed in a different order on the back sleeve from that of the actual disc. Sporty Children's Favourites Sporty Children's Favourites was released on May 29th, 2006. It has a runtime of one hundred and thirty minutes. It features a second series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description Kick off more than 2 hours of Sporty Fun with all your child's favourite characters. Cheer on a Fun Run with Fireman Sam. Pass past a cricket game with Thomas & Friends. Shoot with Bob the Builder as he meets a goalie & Score with Pingu in an ice hockey game. Plus much much more... Home or away it's a winner every time!!! Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob and the Goalie" * Thomas and Friends - Train Stops Play * "Kipper" - "The Big Race" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Ball!" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Ice Hockey" * "Fireman Sam" - "Fun Run" * "The Wiggles" - "Movement" * "Oswald" - "The Go-Kart Race" * "Rubbadubbers" - Footballer Tubb * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Cheese Ball Cup Final" * "Rubbadubbers" - "Sporty Reg" Incredibubble Children's Favourites Incredibubble Children's Favourites was released on 22 January 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. It features an second series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description Incredibubble Children's Favourites is BUBBLING over with fun packed adventures. Featuring Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, The Wiggles and Fireman Sam, this collection boasts all of your child's most POP-ular characters. So whether you want to journey into space, take a trip in a flying machine or stop a runaway snowmobile, this DVD is FIZZLING with laughter and fun! Episodes * "Kipper" - "The Flying Machine" * "Fireman Sam" - "High Jinx" * "The Wiggles" - "Communication" * "Bob the Builder" - "Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Gets Carried Away" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas Gets it Right * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Showtime" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Anniversary Party" * "Rubbadubbers" - Spaceman Reg * "Pic Me" The Musical Collection The Musical Collection was released on May 21st, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes. It features a first series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description Join the party and sing along with all your favourite characters on this 'all-singing, all-dancing' compilation. The Musical Collection brings you a host of bouncing episodes that are bound to have you jiggling along! With Bob the Builder, Thomas and Friends, Fireman Sam, The Wiggles and many more this collection is sure to HiT all the right notes, and have your children calling for encore after encore! Episodes * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob and the Bandstand" * "Kipper" - "Arnold's Drum" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Band" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play Piano with Me!" * Thomas and Friends - Tuneful Toots * "Rubbadubbers" - Sploshybird * "Fireman Sam" - "Carnival of Junk" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" * "The Wiggles" - "Music and Musical Instruments" * "Wobbly Land" - Wobbly Worm" The Groovy Collection The Groovy Collection was released on July 30th, 2007. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. It features a third series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description Get moving and grooving with the new Groovy Collection from HIT Favourites! Follow the groovy adventures of all your favourite friends - from Spud and his magical antics to Pingu being a greedy little penguin. With over 2 hours of colourful adventures on one DVD, your child will be sure to groove along! Episodes * "Fireman Sam" - "King of the Jungle" * "Pingu" - "Sore Tummy Pingu" * "Kipper" - "Skates" * "Bob the Builder" - "Spud and the Doves" * "Barney and Friends" - "All Aboard!" * Thomas and Friends - Fergus Breaks the Rules * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Lights, Camera, Action" * "Rubbadubbers" - Terence's Ties * "The Wiggles" - "Family" * "Fourways Farm" - Changes Spooky Collection Spooky Collection was released on October 22nd, 2007 in UK and October 2nd, 2008 in AUS. It has a runtime of ninety-five minutes. It, only in the UK DVD, features a fourth series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description Witches, pumpkins and goofy ghosts... Join all your favourite HIT friends in the new Spooky Collection from HIT Favourites! Put on your finest fancy dress costumes and let your imaginations take you on a fantastic adventure... discover the mystery behind the gurgling drain monster in Bobsville, the ghostly goings-on in Thomas & Friends and find out what happens when poor little Pingu gets a taste of his own meddlesome medicine. Meanwhile, Barney is throwing the best Halloween party EVER and you're all invited! It's not a trick - just lots of treats from HIT Favourites! Episodes (UK) * "Bob the Builder" - "Muck's Monster" * "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Ghost" * "Rubbadubbers" - Finbar and the Ghosts * "Fireman Sam" - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" * "Kipper" - "The Purple Park Monster" * "Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" and "Sweet Treats" * Thomas and Friends - Haunted Henry * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Henry's Halloween" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Worm" * "Fourways Farm" - Paws for Thought Trivia * The Australian DVD does not feature a Rubbadubbers episode. Winter Collection Winter Collection was released on December 3rd, 2007 in UK and June 5th, 2008 in AUS. It has a runtime of one hundred and twelve minutes. It, only in the UK DVD, features a second series episode of Rubbadubberss. Description Snuggle down and curl up with the new Winter Collection from HIT Favourites! Follow the wintry adventures of all your favourite friends, from everybody in Bobsville building Scoop a snowman, to Angelina playing in the Icepuck League. With loads of adventures on one DVD, your child can feel part of the snowy fun! Episodes (UK) * Thomas and Friends - The Fogman * "Kipper" - "The Big Freeze" * "Fireman Sam" - "Deepwater" * "Pingu" - "Ice Sculptures" * "Barney and Friends" - "A Sunny, Snowy Day" * "Bob the Builder" - "Snowman Scoop" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "No Match for Angelina" * "Rubbadubbers" - Rocket Sled Reg * "Oswald" - "Catrina's First Snow" * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Winter" Active Collection Active Collection was released on 21 January 2008 in UK and 2 January 2009 in AUS. It has a runtime of one hundred and twenty minutes in the UK and ninety-six minutes in Australia. It, only in the UK DVD, features a first series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description It's time to get Active and join all your favourite HIT friends as they strive to be the best gymnasts, tennis players and firemen. Make sure you cheer as loud as you can for Bob in his sponsored run. Join Thomas and Friends, Fireman Sam and many more as they show that fun and exercise make a great team. On your marks, get set... GO! Episodes (UK) * "Fireman Sam" - "Fit for Nothing" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Gymnastics Championship" * "Kipper" - "The Long Walk" * "Barney and Friends" - "Play for Exercise!" * "Bob the Builder" - "Bob on the Run" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Fish Tennis" * "Rubbadubbers" - Speedy Terence * "The Wiggles" - "The Body" * Thomas and Friends - Three Cheers for Thomas * "The Likeaballs" - "Slimey" Funshine Children's Favourites Funshine Children's Favourites was released on July 21st, 2008. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. It features an fourth series episode of Rubbadubbers. Episodes * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Sandcastles" * "Kipper" - "The Seaside" * Thomas and Friends - Too Hot for Thomas * "Bob the Builder: Project: Build It" - "Bob's Beach Hut" * "Fireman Sam" - "Joaker Soaker" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "Two Mice in a Boat" * "Oswald" - "A Day at the Beach" * "Pingu" - "Pingu Makes a Splash * "Rubbadubbers" - Lighthouse Keeper Reg * "Barney and Friends" - "Splish! Splash!" DVD Packs UK * Party Pack Party Time Children's Favourites Party Time! Children's Favourites was released on June 8th, 2009 in UK and April 2nd, 2009 retitled It's Party Time! in AUS released. It has a runtime of one hundred and ten minutes. It, only in the UK DVD, features an third series episode of Rubbadubbers. Description It's Party Time! Enjoy the celebrations with all your HIT Favourites including Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam and Thomas & Friends. Watch as the circus comes to Sodor, Angelina attends a Royal Banquet and join in with a very special birthday in Pontypandy. There's everything you need for a fun and exciting party; fancy dress, games, singing and much more! Episodes (UK) * "Pingu" - "Pinga's Balloon" * "Oswald" - "Catrina's Birthday Cake" * "Bob the Builder" - "Wendy's Surprise Party" * "Angelina Ballerina" - "The Royal Banquet" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Circus * "Barney and Friends" - "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" * "Fireman Sam" - "Birthday Surprise" * "Kipper" - "The Costume Party" * "Rubbadubbers" -Silly Sploshy * "Wobblyland" - "Wobbly Tumbles" DVD Packs UK * Party Pack Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases